


Boss

by Kane09Lisa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane09Lisa/pseuds/Kane09Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa had just finish the last of her job duties, and stopped by the office to tell her boss she was leaving. But he had other plans. Au, smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa pov

"Hey Kane, I'm leaving, unless you need anything." I said, without even really looking at him, he seemed to hate it when I spoke to him so I tried to keep it to a minimum.

"Could you come in here, I need your help with something."

His voice sounded like he was purring, and it caused me to look at him and into his eyes. The usual distaste, was replaced with something I had never seen in his eyes. "What is it, more dishes?" I asked, taking a step back out of the office. Unfortunately, that step did not take me out of his long arms reach, and he was able to tug on my wrist bring me deeper into the small room. The pull had thrown me off balance, and now I stood on my knees in front of him as he sat in his chair.

"See, I knew you would be willing to help, you are already in the position." He said, proving his point by rubbing his hand over the bulge in his pants.

I threw myself backwards, trying to put space in between me and his words. "I can't... You are not serious."

I saw him stand and the sight of his tall frame over me caused me to scream, I was afraid of what he was going to do because I refused him.

"Go ahead and scream all you want you know it's only me and you left. You knew it was going to be like this all day, that's why you have been teasing me. Every chance you have had you been bending over, or this morning when you brushed past me in the freezer pushing your hard nipples into my back." Even as his words started I knew he was right there was no one around to save me, I was completely under his control. He had keep his hands to himself till the comment about my nipples, but as he said it he reach down between his legs where I was trapped and pinched my left nipple. "Please, think about this, I didn't mean to lead you on. I...I," words failed me as the sight of him growing hard from touching me, answer my worst fear. The harder I fought the more he was going to enjoy his power over me. "Good girl, it looks like it finally has clicked for you. Now stand up." His words were that purr again, and his hands soft as he righted me on my feet again. "Now, you can either help me, or I can do it myself? If you help I'll reward you in the end," his voice dropped as he continued, "or I will still get it done and you will feel pain and no pleasure."

My body shook as his words raced in my head. "I've never... I don't think I will be any good at helping." I hated telling him something so personal but I was afraid, he would hurt me because he thought I was just refusing vs being unsure what to do. My words set him off, his hand tangled into my hair pulling me close to his body. His member was push against my stomach, I shivered at the thought of something so large inside of me. His lips found the pulse in my neck, he would lay a kiss then bite the same spot. "So what I'm hearing is I need to teach you how to treat me right. Or are you saying you would rather I just bend you over this desk and take you by force?"

I knew there was no way out at this point, and my only thoughts were on making it as easy as possible. It was the hardest thing I've ever convince myself to do, but I dropped to my knees in front of him. "Please, don't hurt me." As I said those words I looked up into his eyes, the power from my words caused his eyes to sparkle. He knew he had won, he knew he had me till he wanted to let me go. He seemed to be waiting for something, and I realized it was me. "I'm not sure how to..."

"Take it out first..." I placed my hand on his belt buckle and his hips jerked in anticipation. As I unzipped I pulled on the fabric that cover the now enormous shaft. My breath hitched as I saw what he expected me to be able to handle. "Now rub your thumb across the head, as you lick the underside from the base to the tip." I let out the breath I had been holding, the gust of air caused him to trust forwards. Placing him close to my lips, I don't know why I didn't it. I should of bit down on it but instead I placed a kiss on the tip before doing as he told me. When he didn't automatically give me my next command, I repeated the step a second time. "Bonus points for that kiss I will remember that later. Now place the tip in your mouth and run your tongue over it then place it as far in to your mouth as you can and suck. " I had stopped to listen to his words so I restarted with the kiss and followed his steps again. Again no new commands so I repeated them again. His hips soon took over, I had been trying suck as much of him as I could, when he trusted forward causing me to gag. I tried to jerk away, but his hands where like lighting, one slapped me across the check as the other forced my jaw open. I felt him re-enter my mouth, he touched the back of my throat and I gagged again. "Swallow me, you fucking slut. You can cry all you want but I'm going to cum in that sweet little mouth of yours." His words were harsh but I knew them to be true so I tried again to please him I started out with some soft rubs of his legs, then a nail or two down them. That caused him to throw his head back so the next pass was deeper with my nails, as I forced a moan to show I was trying. "Good girl, I'll have you trained to be a good little slave in no time. Now place your hand on it and move with your mouth, twisting your wrist as you come up." Again I followed the same beginning commands. Thumb, tongue, then my hand following my mouth. My other hand still was being used to leave nail marks across his skin. His trust again started picking up speed but at least with my hand there, he was unable to cause me to gag with each thrust. I had been just about to rub my tongue over the head, when he pulled out and cum'ed across my chest. I continued moving my hand up and down feeling his cock twitch in my hand as he stopped his movements. I leaned in and kiss the tip again, begging that would be the end of the night. How ever I should have known better. He ripped my shirt off leaving me on my knees in a tank top. His hand and circled around my neck, causing me to lose my mind. I was scared to know what he was going to do next. A force full pull had me standing again.

"Did you enjoy that, you cum slut? Is that what your fantasies are made of?"

"I enjoyed making you happy." Even as the words came out of my mouth, I could not believe I said them.

"And that's all you will ever want to do again after tonight. You will beg to get a chance to make me happy." He spoke as if he had said this before, as if he knew his words to be true. He pulled me close to him, placing his lips ageist mine. "Are you ready for you reward?" His lip stayed against mine as he asked a question that I was unsure of the answer. Was I ready? Could it really be worth giving myself to him a second ago for what he was about to do to me? "I..." He could see the struggle in my eyes. His hands slowly made circles around each one of my nipples as his lips worked across my face and neck.

I moaned. I fucking moaned. I slapped my hand against my mouth willing it not to be true but his soft laugh, told me it was. He took my right nipple in his mouth, and rolled it in between his teeth. Even thru my clothes, the sensation of his mouth had me relax my stance bringing me closer to his body. He met the close contact with a groan, the vibration of his chest caused me to feel a spark of need. "And what is my reward? If I choose to accept it?"

I asked placing my hand on his thigh and dragging my nails up his hip.

His hand caught mine that was on his hip and placed it around he is already hard again dick. "I can make you beg for this by the time I'm done touching you for your reward."

I had maintained steady eye contact with him as I asked my question and even as he answered I stare deep into his eyes. He knew what he was saying was true, he knew he was going to be able to make me beg for him, beg for him to take me back again, beg for him to let me make him happy.

"Try." I could not believe I was challenging him, but the flash of power I saw in his eyes made me know it was the exactly right thing to do.

"Strip." His single word command, moved me into action. First, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pull it off. Then, I worked my way out of my pants, standing there in matching underclothes I watched his eyes sweep across my body. I must of pause too long, because his hands pulled on the thin material ripping it from my body. He had me completely bear, and it caused me to second-guess my actions, till his hand softly cup my breast as he whispered, "divine" into my ear. I moaned again, as his hand pinched my nipple again. I felt stupid standing there unsure what to do. I wanted to feel the things he promised, but somehow most of all, I really did want to make him happy again. Every time he brushed against me, I had the urge to stroke him. His lips sank down past my neck and landed hot and wet on the nipple his fingers had just released. Bliss, pure bliss surged through my body, as his mouth worked. I felt his hand leave my neck but not till it was creeping along my upper thigh did I stop breathing. His nails made me jump as his second hand made its way down my back.

"Sit." His voice held a need I could truly understand as his hands danced across my skin. A need he was about to only make worse as his thumb flicks across a part of my body I had been the only person to touch before today. His finger on my clit sends a wave of pleasure and want threw my whole body. "My whores, already nice and wet for me. If I had known that, I really could of just thrown you over this desk and fucked you." My body betrays me, moaning at his words.

"You like that idea don't you? You would love it if I just rammed into you right now? Filling you up, your body was made perfectly for me. I'd fit but you'd still be tight as hell." He waited for me to answer, but my eyes were closed as I tried to enjoy every sensation of him. "Really Bitch, your going to act like that. His words we nothing compared to his hand on my throat cutting off my air flow. He was trying to scare me but unfortunately his actions caused me to cum over his hand. "So you really are a pain slut? That works for me, you are going to feel that pain I threaten." With his words he had thrown me to the ground, luckily I had caught myself and now I was truly tempting him. My round ass faced him as I placed my hand in my soft folds.

"Fuck you, I don't need you to touch me I can make myself cum. I'd love to see you get rid of that problem by yourself." My words, held the challenging tone he needed to make me feel every ounce of pain he was able to provide. He was in me in a second. Just the head rested ageist my barrier, "fuck you bitch" his word ended with a bite on my shoulder, as he pushed deep inside me. He stilled, I thought he was never going to move so I leaned forward, only to receive a painful smack across my left ass cheek. My breath was staggered as I tried to gain composure, but just as I was about to, a second smack and thrusts started. "Please, faster." My body took every thing he gave me and still my mind begged for more.


	2. Chapter 2

I could always feel his eyes on me, his parting words still rang in my head. "All you have to do is beg, I will always give you what you beg for."

It had been two weeks since those words were said, but they still raced through my head every time I saw him. His distaste of me was still there but on days like this when we would end up the only two left, I could see the spark in his eyes, that he knew one day I would give in to the need.

I had just finished placing everything away, when I heard a crash in the other room.

"God damn, fucking bitch. Really can you not do anything right." His words, echoed thru the kitchen pulling me to where he stood over a few pans that must of fallen to the ground.

I step closer to where he stands, and lean down to pick up the pans. Unfortunately, that step brought me into his reach and his hands land on my back, "Fucking pick that shit up, you are fucking worthless. Always fucking up shit." I grab the two pans that I can reach and go to stand up to re-position myself to grab the others but he has other ideas. "Crawl over there." His words were that purr I've come to know. I followed his instructions, and made it to pick up the others. I wanted to stand up but his body was right behind me and I would have to touch him to stand.

"Well go wash them so I can show you the right way to put them away."

My ass brushed his legs, and that's all it took for his body to react. The new pressure I felt against my lower back caused me to jump. "I can do it, you can go ahead and leave."

"No, apparently I need to teach you this too." His words made the images of the last thing he taught me flash through my head.

"Yes Sir." I left the room for only a few minutes, but it seemed to be too long for him. Because soon his voice filled my head again. "Hurry up, slut I don't want to be here all night." I rushed back to him, placing the pans on the shelf. "Is that what I told you to do?" His voice was soft, and close to my ear. I shivered at the threat he was able to make with so little effort. "No, Sir sorry." I reached out my hand to remove the pans, but he was quicker and grabbed both of my wrist in one of his strong hands, effectively stopping me. "Do you want me to teach you how to do things in a way that will please me?"

"I want to please you, I didn't mean to upset you. I will do what ever you need me to do, to make you happy." My words hung in the air around us, as he rubbed his thumb across my wrist. I moaned as the feeling of his body against mine started to bring back more memories of the last time I was underneath him.

"Can you show me that my last lesson was well learned?"

"Yes Sir." With my words his hand loosened, and I was able to place my hand on his chest pushing him against the counter that was behind him. I used my other hand to remove my shirt. I now stood in my pants and bra. I wanted to strip completely so I could show him exactly what he had underneath his power. But my want to fulfill his request was more important to me at this time. So I lean in and place a kiss on his chest before dropping to my knees. Laying my hand on the back of his upper thigh I reached for his waistband and pulled his pants down. Now both of my hands were touching his bare skin, I looked up into his eyes one last time before I placed my thumb on his head. The sound he made at the contact made me rub my thighs together begging for the friction I knew he could provide. I used my nails to draw patterns across his legs as I placed my lips around his shaft, I swiped my tongue across the head before swallowing four inches of his cock. "That's it, you really did learn how to take care of me." His purring words were accompanied by a soft tug of my hair. I moaned at the feeling of him forcing me farther down himself. "Good girl!"

"Please," my voice was thick with my want, my need. "please I need you to..." My words were cut off as he placed his hand on my mouth, his fingers applying pressure causing me to open my jaw and lips. When he had me open for him again he pushed forwards placing his tip against my tongue.

"I don't remember teaching you to stop and talk, you are to keep your lips around me till I stop you." His words were far from that purr, and I knew he was close to his release. I placed one of my hands around his shaft as the other clawed at his lower back. His thrust away from my nails only pushed him deeper inside me, causing him to groan. I felt his body jerk under my hands, his hips pulling backwards leaving me only for a second. He pulled me up to his lips, his teeth sinking into the soft spot on my shoulder.

"I see you still need some pointers on the basics, but maybe it's worth going over the next lesson. Well that is if you still want to learn it."

"Please." That one word held so much, we both took time to let each other process its meaning.

His lips were still on me, working me into a frenzy. I moaned each time his skin lost contact with my own as he striped me, but with each lost article of clothing his hands were able to touch more of my skin. Soon I was standing in front of him naked, as he stepped back to lift his shirt over his head. I reached out my hand brushing my finger tips over his skin, but it was unfortunately not what he wanted. His hands grabbed my wrist pulling them above my head, using his hold on me he pulled me closer to the table I had pushed him against earlier. Once my hip hit the table he used his second hand to push my shoulders down, now I was standing bent over the table as he held me down. "No one told you to move, now you will have to learn a lesson in staying still."

"Okay." I was unsure what he could mean, but being under his control again sent a wave of heat through my body.

His hand had ghosted down my back and now rested on my hip, "You will not move, or make a noise. If you break that rule I will stop. I will dress and leave. Do you understand me?"

His voice was that soft purr but I knew he meant what he said.

A shake of my head, started torture I never knew my body could take. His hand landed hard and fast across my ass. I bit deep into my own upper arm, trying to suppress the noises. After about ten painful strikes, his hand slowed to a soft rub. A moment of joy passed through my head, I had I thought passed this lesson, but his quick fingers inside me had caught me by surprise. And the soft moan I let slip past my lips caused me to fail.

"Really? And I was really looking forward to tasting you this time." As to prove his point he bent down and licked inside my folds sending me to my own cliff, the softest touch could of pushed me over but he took a step away from me leaving me with no touch to focus on. The sound of movement had me in a state of panic, "Please, I know I failed. I can't live with the thought I made you unhappy. I beg of you, use me to make yourself happy. I will not move, please don't leave me like this." My words drew him closer but still he did not touch me.

"No. You do not deserve to get a chance to make me happy." His words were like ice, I was still where he left me and hoped it was a show of my submission to him.

"I understand and I'm sorry for not being good enough, but I beg you. And you told me you would give me anything I beg for. I beg you will give me a second chance."

I knew I could just be upsetting him, but his hand hard across my ass told me I might have changed his mind.

"Beg again." His hand landed again.

"Please, I beg of you. I need to make you happy. I want to be your slut. Please use me, please fuck me." Each one of my words were met with his hand on my ass. I knew it would be red, but I still begged for his touch to continue.

I held my breath as I felt his legs against my inner thighs.

"This is what you want?" He asked, rubbing the head of his cock across my clit. "I want what ever will make you happy." My moans interrupted my sentence but the pressure he applied to my hips made me know he understood what I said.

The first thrust caused me to cry out, but his slow movement soon had that far from my head as that familiar build started again. "Please, I need you. Harder." I could not even recognize my own voice as it asked for more pain. But he reminded me of the fact that this was not for me. "Don't tell me what to do, cunt. Just fucking take it." He went one step farther to prove his point by grabbing me by my neck and pulling my back against his chest and laying bites across my shoulders and neck. A hard thrust and bite caused me to finally fall from that cliff I had been on." His reaction was one I would never forget, as his hand tightened around my throat cutting off my breath. Even as my nails dug into his skin he continued to squeeze, as his thrust grew deeper and stronger. The feeling of his knees buckling as his hand released me, sent my body into a second orgasm. My breath was the only thing I could hear as his hands rub across my body.

His lips soon found my ear, "I knocked down those pans on purpose, but I never thought you were actually going to beg for me today."

I laughed at his words, "I knew I had not fucked up. But I needed you."


End file.
